twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:ItsPinks/Interacting with Pinkie Pie
Okey dokey, let's get to the point. Twitter Ponies has become a HUGE thing for all of us! And do not get me wrong, this is a really good thing! The growing of the TwitterPonies RP group has been an amazing, and fun ride for all of us. That leads me into saying this; It's become really hard getting to know/talk with everypony on the feed. I know Pinkie Pie is the party pony, and she knows EVERYPONY in Ponyville. NEWFLASH: This is NOT the show. Yes we are guided around the show so we can be as canon as possible, but partying all the time, and going wacko-crazy because of a new ponies coming to town gets old and really tiring sometimes. NOT saying that I won't do these things as Pinkie, but not to an extent. That's why I've come to you all, the ponies of the RP, to help guide you on some new rules I'm laying down so we can all have a understandable and enjoyable time in the feed together! 'Pinkie is random. Life goes on.' Here is one of the main issues i've gotten lately. Most people think that I "ignore" them on purpose. WRONG! I don't ignore anyone! (At least I try my hardest not to) I promise to you all that I try to get everyone in as much as I can when I am on the feed. Please don't get upset if Pinkie is doing something else and you aren't acknowledged at the time. Another thing; Sometimes, Pinkie zips off. Yes, we have seen her do that in the show. If you are trying to get my attention, ususally I have Pinkie zipping around town so it would be really hard for your pony to catch her while she's doing that don't ya think? It's like a car zooming by in the street, and you jump out in front of it. You're gonna get hit.. not a good idea. Yes, I do stop zipping at some points, just wait for those. Catch me when I'm not zipping. ^.^ Pinkie is random, she will be doing things in the feed that will be soooo random, that no one may get them. I won't even get what I'm doing sometimes. So if she says she is busy, she is busy. 'Life as a baker.' We all know that Pinkie works at SCC with her bosses/Caretakers the Cakes. So, of course I'm going to have Pinkie work at the counter whenever she's not doing anything weird in town, or hanging out with the Mane 6. So yes, please stop by, give a hello, and buy something sweet to eat! Even though Pinkie LOVES conversation and chatting with her best friends, when she's on the job there are usually a bunch of ponies showing up to get some sweets. You may not see it, but I sure do. Notifications fly through the roof! Is this a bad thing? NO WAY! I love seeing ponies go through their daily lives, and wanting some sweets now and then. This just means your pony won't be able to hold a very long conversation at the moment. Not a big problem there, but it's been happening a lot lately. GET YO SWEETS, THEN GET THE TROTTING! (Not really, but you get the idea! :3) 'Party, party, party, let's all get chocolate wasted!' Partying is Pinkie Pie's favorite thing to do! And do not get me wrong, becuase they can be one of my favorite things to get ready for in the feed! But there are some issues that are to be addressed. First, please do not come to Pinkie with "I'm opening a new shop in town, and I was wondering if you could throw me a party?" Sorry, but from now on I will not be accepting these. That just adds a lot of parties onto my list of parties that I wanna actually do, and they never get done. Also, not to be rude/crabby but not a lot of ponies from the feed show up asking for these. So, it's like throwinga party with nothing but fake ponies in the store, and that gets boring really quick. Secondly, at the beginning of the party, just a hello and trotting in will be fine! '''Pinkie is always '''AT THE DOOR OF SCC, GREETING PONIES AS THEY COME IN! '''So if you see me greeting others, just have your character skip on in with the rest of them! Also, don't try to hold a long conversation at the door, ponies are coming in! We can talk more inside as the party is going on! :D '''Lastly, EVERYPONY is invited to the parties! '''I sometimes get "Awwh, seems like there is a party going on, and I'm not invited. Guess I should just go.. ):" NO! STAY! JOIN! HAVE FUN! Pinkie wouldn't kick you out! ^.^ So in all, I just need you all to take account to these few rules. I really do enjoy RPing with as much of you as possible! The feed is really fun, but can quickly turn into a mess. Things get clustered, and I don't wanna have to zip out because of it! It's not fair to you, the player, or me. I do hope that this helps some with the Pinkie Pie interactions! I wanna be able to RP with you guys more often, and with these babies above, we can do it at a easier rate! Thanks for reading, (Hoping you truly did) and let's have fun in the feed! - '''Mammy Pinks'A'Lot (; Category:Blog posts